Project Light33192
by black hearted evil
Summary: Project Light33192 from space is looking for her 'brother' on Earth. Amy Rose helps her find Project Dark... but after they find him... what is she planning to do now that the are reunited? Amy is also shocked to find out who 'Dark' is.
1. Meteorite

**Sonic-** Since I am not in this story a lot… my buddy Kai let me do the-

**Shadow-** I'm supposed to be doing this, Sonic…

**Sonic-** Well, things changed…

**Shadow-** Grr… Chaos Control!.. Anyway… We aren't Kai-Senpai's… we are SEGA's.

Amy Rose was trying to get home as fast as she could. _I didn't know it'll rain this bad… I thought it'll only be a short drizzle._ She got in front of her house and started searching her pockets for her keys. "Damnit! Why is my luck always this bad?" she asked. _Amy, you idiot! You have a spare key…_

Just then, a meteorite came crashing down and almost hit her house. She gave a sigh of relief. _It didn't damage my house… now to find those… hey… is that a person?_

Crashing down, along with the meteorite, was a white hedgehog. Amy helped her out. She opened the door and carefully placed the hedgehog on one of her beds. Amy closed her front door and sat on her couch. She sighed again.

Project Light33192's POV… 

She opened her eyes. She jerked up. "Where am I?" she whispered.

"Umm… I just saved you… you're in my house…" Project Light turned to find a pink cat, sitting on a couch.

Project Light scanned her outer appearances. _This person isn't the right person I'm looking for…_ Project Light calculated.

**Sonic-** No fair! You used a chaos control! Let's take this to the end of the story!

Back to third person point of view…

"So… what's your name?" Amy asked.

"My master always called me Project Light33192…" the hedgehog said.

"Who's your master?" Amy asked.

"I am not permitted to tell you… I am only here to find someone…" she said.

"I can help you… but it'll have to wait until morning… who is it?" Amy asked.

"Although, I do not know his Earth name… his name is Project Dark33192… I suppose you can call us siblings… I was only made one year after him… but I never met him. Right after we were made, we were forced to shut down…" she said.

"Why do you need to find this person?" Amy asked curiously.

"Please… let me finish this first… before I answer that… 50 years after **I** was made… my master told me that my 'brother' had died the year before… I only found out today… that he is here… on Earth," she said.

**Sonic-** This is getting too easy to find out… You probably already know who Project Dark33192 is… but you don't know… why she needs to find him…

Amy yawned. "You know what? Can you please finish explaining tomorrow?" Amy asked.

The girl hedgehog smiled. "You are tired?" she asked.

Amy nodded. "You know what? We should give you a name… like mine, is Amy… how about… Angel? You certainly look like one…" Amy said.

Angel smiled. "Thank you, very much for helping me, Amy…" Angel said.

Amy yawned again. "No problem…" Amy said.

This was short but it's not quantity… it's qua- hey you guys! Stop it! What are you doing?

**Shadow**- I was about to strangle him…

**Sonic-** I was about to bite his hand…

**Grr… that's it! You guys finish the end summary!**

**Shadow-** Gladly… this was another short chapter…

**Sonic-** But, it ended at a good cliffhanger!

**Shadow-** So, is Angel going to find-

**Sonic-** Project Dark33192?

**Shadow-** You just cut me!

**Sonic-** Sorry… but you were about to spill the beans…

**Shadow-** No I wasn't! They have to read it to find out!

**Both-** Grr…

Till next time! Sonic! Get off of him! Shadow don't-! Too late… 


	2. Similar machine

**Rouge-** Me and Knuckles here…

**Knuckles-** Thanks to Shadow and Sonic… we wouldn't be here right now… grr…

**Rouge-** For an unknown reason to Knuckles and me… Sonic and Shadow cannot introduce the story…

**Knuckles-** Why was it? A few broken bones… and… a malfunction in Shadow's system… that was funny…

**Rouge-** So anyway… we are SEGA's! Not Kai's…

**Knuckles-** Although I wish we were Kai's…

Amy blinked. _A brand new day… a brand new adventure… and a brand new chance to catch Sonic! Oh wait…I forgot… Angel…Maybe I should talk to Tails… He's smart…_

Amy picked up her phone. She called Tails's house.

"Prower residence, Sonic speaking…" the blue hedgehog said through the phone…

Amy gasped full of surprise. "Sonic! OMG! You're at Tails's house?" Amy asked.

"Err… what does it sound like?" Sonic asked her.

"I love you! You know, I had a dream about you last night? But never mind… give the phone to Tails." Amy said happily.

**Angel's POV**

_Love? Dream? These things are still unknown to me… I'll have to upgrade my memory banks with this information…I can ask Amy… The person that she is talking to… their voice does not match **his** vocal chords…_

After Amy got off the phone she told Angel "We're going to have visitors!"

"Amy… what is love? What is a dream?" Angel asked.

"Umm… love… is a feeling… of… happiness toward another person of a different gender… but it can also mean loving your best friends, or siblings." Amy said.

Angel was listening inventively. She was upgrading her memory banks.

"A dream… is… a thought that you see during your sleep…" Amy said. She was having difficulty trying to find the right words.

"So it is a visual, that is transferred to you when you recharge?" Angel asked.

"Yeah…" Amy said unsurely.

A FEW MINUTES LATER… after Amy quickly taught Angel a few manners… the doorbell rang. Amy opened the door.

Regular POV 

"Damn! Who's the hot girl?" Sonic asked.

"Silly! It's me, Amy!" Amy said.

"Not you…" Sonic said.

Tails walked in. He gasped at the very sight of Angel. "This is Project Light33192! She was said to be missing 12 hours ago!" Tails said.

Tails took out a magnifying glass. "I would have to do an outer appearance check to concur that my hypothesis and theory is correct…" Tails said.

"I'll do the body check!" Sonic said.

"No… this has to be done professionally and carefully…" Tails said.

Me and this boy… we talk scientifically… can he be the person I am looking for… I never have met my 'brother' and since we are not real siblings… we can look diverse from each other…

"Amy… what do you call her?" Tails asked.

"Angel…" Amy answered.

"She sure looks like one…" Sonic said.

"Angel, where is your similar 'sibling'? The one called Project Dark33192?" Tails asked her, hoping for an answer.

_Similar? Project Dark33192 is similar to me?_

"I do not know… that is what I am trying to elucidate and I am also trying to decipher Earth ways… I have always spent my time in-"

"The Colony Ark…" Tails ended for her.

"Yes…" Angel whispered.

"Why are you here?" Tails asked.

"That, I cannot divulge until I have found Project Dark33192…" Angel said.

"Do you know what he looks like?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic, I'm doing the interrogation here…" Tails said.

Angel giggled. "You have been programmed with a sense of humor?" Tails asked.

"Yes… my master programmed me with happiness, sadness, anger, and humor…" Angel said.

"Who is your master?" Tails asked.

"I am not permitted to tell you." Angel said.

"Why don't we go to Shadow's? He knows about Colony Ark more than we do…" Tails said.

"We? You mean, you guys… I've got to hit the hay… I can't believe you made me stay up all night helping you find this person… when she was at Amy's the whole time…" Sonic said.

Angel scanned Sonic. _Not Project Dark33192…_

Amy, Angel and Tails walked out of the house.

LATER…

Tails knocked on Shadow's mansion doors. Shadow opened his door. "What? What do you want?" Shadow yelled.

This might not be the person… he is too hostile…but… I will scan later… 

"Shadow! You've been in Colony Ark a lot of times right?" Amy asked.

"I know that he 'died' on Colony Ark…" Tails said.

"Do I look dead?" Shadow asked.

"Actually, yes… how many times have you been there?" Tails asked him.

"Twice… I 'died' there… as you said… and I was built up there… with Maria… I spent 1 year with Maria… until they took her away… and they shut me down." Shadow said.

"And then… 50 years later… you died there… right?" Tails asked.

Shadow was mad. "I didn't die! Do I look dead?" he yelled. Then he slammed the door.

"Sorry, Angel…" Amy said.

I am not giving up… I came from all the way out there… 

**Rouge- ** So… I think it isn't Shadow… err… how about you, Knuckles?

**Knuckles-** I don't know what to think…

**Rouge-** Knucklehead…


	3. Project Dark33192

**Knuckles-** Not Kai's, we're SEGA's… can I go now?

"What?… Oh… who are you?" Shadow asked, cooling down a bit…

"Do you recognize me?" Angel asked straight and to the point.

"Umm… no…" Shadow said.

He was about to close the door, when she grabbed his hand. "Really? Then can you identify this name? Project Light33192? Project Dark33192?" Angel asked.

Shadow's eyes widened… "Light?" he asked.

"Dark! I finally found you!" Angel said, crying…

"Shadow's Project Dark33192?" Tails asked surprised.

"Yes… got a problem with that? Though… I prefer the name 'Shadow'… but call me whatever you want…" Shadow said.

"No… if Shadow is what you go by now… then I shall call you Shadow too…" Angel said.

"Why are you here?" Shadow asked.

"Angel never told us…" Amy said… "She said that she cannot divulge that information until she finds Project Dark33192…" Amy said.

"Angel? Light's name?" Shadow asked her.

"Shadow? How much information have you obtained?" Angel asked.

"A lot… I guess…" Shadow said.

"Like?" Angel asked.

"I couldn't upgrade any feelings… so I learned more about them until I received them." Shadow said. He knew that Angel only had a limited amount of feelings.

Angel smiled. "So… respond to my question…" Shadow said.

"We need to go back to the Colony Ark for a search and rescue operation… we need to rescue the remaining human… the last generation of-"

"If you're talking about Eggman… then no." Shadow said

"What if it isn't? What if it is Mistress Mar-"

"No… I watched her die… the year that I was shut down…" Shadow said.

"Then how do you know if she is alive or not if you were shut down?" Angel asked.

Shadow sighed. "I hate talking about this… but if I want you to shut up… I guess so… but wait… what if it's a trap?" Shadow asked.

"We'll just have to see, Shadow." Angel said.

"Yay! An adventure!" Amy said.

"Now, wait! Who said you guys were going?" Shadow asked. "It is dangerous up there"

"We survived it once, we can do it again, right Tails?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, sure!" Tails said confidently.

**Stuck… need help… any suggestions?**


	4. Lockdown

**I haven't updated this in a long time… too long… so… here it is!**

Angel walked around the empty halls of the ARK. Shadow stood next to the escape pod… just in case.

"I cannot find anyone here…" Angel said.

"Okay, then… let's go…" Shadow said.

Suddenly, they both heard Amy scream. Shadow sighed. _I knew that this would be a bad thing to bring them…_

Shadow and Angel ran out of the central control room. They ran to where they heard the scream. Tails was on the floor, unconscious. Shadow woke him up.

"Where's the pink menace?" he asked.

"She-she… she fell into a trap…" Tails said.

Shadow rolled his eyes. "I HATE THIS!" he yelled.

Angel took note of the way her 'brother' acted.

Shadow kicked the door down. Inside lay Amy.

"This has to be a trap…" Shadow said.

"She's right there…" Tails said, pointing at her.

"I know…" Shadow said. "Stop pointing out the obvious." He said.

"Wait… Shadow… look up there… notice that mark?" Tails asked, pointing to the walls of the room. It had Eggman marked all over it.

"Jeez… I knew it…" Shadow sighed. "I can't believe this… I was okay… until you guys brought me up here…"

"As I said, Shadow… it may be Mistress Mar-"

Shadow stopped her. "Don't say the name…" Shadow muttered.

"Is he always like this?" Angel asked Tails.

"He always gets sad about Maria…" he answered.

Angel noted this into her memory banks.

Where Amy really is… 

"Let me go, fatass!" she yelled.

Eggman was in the ship, going back to Earth.

"Why did you cat-nap me anyway?" she asked.

"To get Shadow and Angel off of the ARK… I'm doing something up there…"

"No way… you already tried to take over the world with the eclipse cannon…" Amy said.

"No, fool! I am not trying to take over the world with the eclipse cannon! I have something worse going on…"

"Well, whatever! Sonic or Shadow is going to whoop your ass!" Amy said.

"Right…" Eggman said.

He took out something that looked like a remote to Amy.

"See this? It'll put the ARK on lockdown… and also disallow the use of Chaos Emeralds or any other electronic thing up there…" Eggman said.

"YOU ARE SOME EVIL, MOTHERFUCKIN', SON OF A BITCH-Y, PIECE OF SHIT!" Amy yelled.

"So?"

"DID I FORGET TO MENTION EVIL?" Amy asked loudly.

"Thank you…"

At the ARK… 

"Lockdown initiated… lockdown initiated…" the machine went.

The escape pods disappeared and every door closed shut.

"Oh shit!" Shadow yelled.

Shadow ran to the escape pod. It was already released into space. Shadow fell down to his knees.

**Evil Writer's Block! Ahh! It attacked!**


End file.
